


Milk

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Milk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only a little bit though dont worry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kageyama is obsessed with milk and Hinata is obsessed with seeing Kageyama happy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely anastasiadayo1911 was kind enough to translate my fic into Russian! It is available to read here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9407768/24122075

Hinata loves milk, but as he watches Kageyama slurp up his own with the most content look on his face he realises that he mustn’t love it at all. At least not like Kageyama does.

It’s a strange sight to see– Kageyama happy, lips quirked and eyes twinkling. He is so cold looking everywhere else. In class, in practice, when they’re walking home together– Kageyama remains stone faced, all hard lines and indifferent expressions. That is, when he is not playing volleyball and when he is, surprisingly, drinking milk.

The boy in question is now finished with the drink. Obvious from the way he crushes the box slightly with his hands. Hinata also notes, gleefully, that a slight pout has formed on Kageyama’s lips.

 _He must be sad that there’s no milk left._ Hinata thinks. _What a weirdo._

“Oi!” Hinata says, much louder than he intended but that’s a frequent occurrence. “Kageyama, why the hell do you like milk so much?”

Hinata asks because he’s genuinely curious. Why would a plain drink– one that comes from a cow in fact– be so appealing to Kageyama? Why would it bring him the same amount of joy as a volleyball match would? (Well maybe not _that_ much but the happiness is still substantial.)

Kageyama’s face turns an amazingly vibrant shade of red and Hinata sniggers at his expression.

“What the hell kind of question is that, idiot?” Kageyama splutters after gaping like a fish for a few moments.

“A normal one?” Hinata responds.

“How is that normal, idiot? Who goes around asking people why they like milk?”

“Well who goes around drinking milk like it’s god’s given child or something?” Hinata retorts.

“God’s given chi– Hinata, what the fuck?”

“Just answer the question, dumbass!”

“You’re the dumbass!”

It takes multiple rounds of them calling each other variations of the word ‘stupid’ for them to finally calm down.

“So, are you going to answer the question or what?” Hinata asks, panting slightly from their shouting match and resisting the urge to add another expletive about Kageyama’s intelligence.

“You’re _really_ that interested in knowing?” says Kageyama, quirking a brow.

“Obviously!”

Kageyama huffs. “It just tastes good and… it settles my stomach.”

“Your stomach?” Hinata didn’t know that milk could do that, but he’s just relieved he finally has an answer, break is almost over.

“Well yeah.”

“Huh, does your stomach usually hurt or something?”

Kageyama looks uncomfortable now, his mouth a tight line. “Sometimes.”

Hinata didn’t know that about Kageyama, and he wants to ask him about it but before he can say a word the bell signals lunch is over.

Instead, Hinata starts whining about how much he’s going to fail the math test next period. And Kageyama agrees with him.

*

They don’t talk about Kageyama’s milk obsession again, at least not directly. But Hinata makes it his personal mission to get Kageyama as much milk as possible. Why wouldn’t he? If it helps the setter feel less uncomfortable it is only logical that he should drink more of it.

It starts off simple; Hinata rushes to the vending machine before Kageyama can and buys the milk for him. The first time it happened, Hinata couldn’t help but snigger at how constipated Kageyama looked as he just stared confusedly at the milk in his hands, like it was a small alien creature or something. But as it became a daily occurrence, Kageyama takes the milk without even a flicker’s change of expression.

The weeks pass, and Hinata still hasn’t let up on buying it for Kageyama. And Hinata is starting to question his life choices. He doesn’t know why he’s doing it. Buying the milk. He is using his own pocket money to buy it for the boy, so much so that he can’t afford buying meat buns for himself. Even with that fact in mind, Hinata can’t stop, even when his cravings come with a vengeance.

Hinata supposes it’s because he wants the setter to be in his best physical shape– after all, one can’t play volleyball to the best of their ability if they have an unsettled stomach. But Hinata has the slight suspicion that it’s for another reason; He can’t help but admit that watching Kageyama’s expression when Hinata buys yet another milk for him– the way his eyes light up, the strangely pleasant smile that forms on his lips, his eagerness to drink it– is addictive. Hinata doesn’t understand it. All he knows is that he wants to see that expression again and again.

It gets out of hand, however, when Hinata finds himself voluntarily doing errands for his mother for extra pocket money. He shouldn’t be doing it– he’s exhausted after coming home every day, expending all his energy playing volleyball and he is so behind in his studies that it would take a miracle for him to pass– but he does. Going grocery shopping, cooking dinner, doing the gardening. Hinata feels dead tired but he _needs_ the money.

One afternoon after volleyball practice, Kageyama had asked if they could stop over at the grocery store before heading home. Hinata had complied, of course, but not before whining slightly. Anyways, that was when Hinata discovered that there is something that Kageyama loves _more_ than milk. Hinata hadn’t thought it possible. But as Hinata stood there gaping watching Kageyama bite into the chocolate bar that he had just bought– with what was the most delighted look ever– it was undeniable. As he munched into it, Kageyama was full on grinning and Hinata felt like he was going to pass out. The boy looked so _excited._ Kageyama was essentially bouncing on the balls of his feet as they walked home eating his chocolate. That day, Hinata barely said a word, so mesmerised by Kageyama’s excitement that he couldn’t do anything but stare. That was the day when the impossible happened. Hinata had thought Kageyama looked _cute._

Later, Hinata had a bit of a panic. As soon as Hinata and Kageyama split off to go to their respective houses, Hinata entered a sprint, running as hard as he could, he entered his house with a bang, ignored his mum and Natsu’s greeting (something he apologised for later) and yelled into his pillow. How could he think that? Kageyama and cute were not two compatible concepts. _Boys_ and cute weren’t compatible. Only girls could be considered cute. So why? Why? He asked himself repeatedly.

Hinata missed dinner that night, holed up in his room, questioning everything.

Even a week after that incident, Hinata doesn’t completely understand it. But its less shocking when the stray thought of ‘wow, Kageyama’s pretty cute’ enters his brain at random parts of the day. Hinata still feels like he’s been zapped every time, however, and it leads him to thinking about it all day. It wouldn’t be so bad but it’s affecting his life. Being distracted during class is a given, but Hinata finds himself spacing off during volleyball which is concerning. He spends a lot of practices being yelled at by Kageyama for not concentrating and being given kind but stern lectures by Daichi.

Even still, it doesn’t stop Hinata from spending all his money to buy chocolate, just so the culprit of all this mess, Kageyama, smiles again. Hinata finds he doesn’t mind how distracted he becomes after because Kageyama just looks so _happy._ He doesn’t even care that Kageyama doesn’t even eat the it sometimes, just the act of giving him the chocolate is enough for Kageyama’s lips to quirk and for Hinata to be satisfied.

Eventually however, Kageyama questions Hinata’s sanity.

“Why the hell do you keep buying me food?” He says, after Hinata buys him a massive block of white chocolate.

Hinata freezes for a second before retorting, “What? Are you complaining?”

“No… I just want to know why. It’s so…” Kageyama seems to be looking for the right word, “nice.”

“Oi! You’re saying I’m not nice?” Hinata stares up at the boy with a glare.

But Kageyama’s face remains impassive. “No, you are. Just not usually to me.”

Hinata doesn’t get it. “So what? You want me to be less nice to you now?”

Kageyama looks annoyed, a frown forming “No, just– can you please answer the question?”

Then Hinata feels his cheeks heat up a bit. He knew this question was inevitable. But now that its been asked Hinata doesn’t know how to respond. He really should’ve thought of it before, what with him thinking about how to get Kageyama to smile all the time. He had plentiful opportunity to at least come up with a plan, but he’s never had much foresight to plan. All he knows is that he definitely can’t tell the truth– that would be absolutely mortifying.

“Idiot,” Hinata says, instead. “Why can’t you just accept it? I just like giving buying you stuff.”

“I got that,” Kageyama says slowly in a tone that makes Hinata want to hit him, “But why?”

Kageyama’s not going to let this go Hinata realises and he feels a knot forming in his chest, making it harder for him to breathe slightly.

Kageyama’s brow is furrowed in concern as the seconds pass and Hinata remains quiet.

What can Hinata possibly say? He can’t admit that seeing Kageyama pleased makes his stomach feel gooey and his cheeks flush red. He can’t admit that he no longer has money to spend on himself because he spends it all on Kageyama. He can’t admit that he feels things for Kageyama that a boy really shouldn’t because Hinata is a boy too and that is weird and–

“Hinata.” Kageyama’s voice breaks Hinata’s train of thought and he flickers his eyes to look at him, at Kageyama who’s staring right back at him with intense blue eyes. “Hinata, why?” His voice is almost a whisper now, and Hinata feels frozen to the spot as Kageyama takes a step closer to him.

Hinata stays silent. He can’t move, can’t do anything but stare back at Kageyama as he gets closer and closer. So much so that there’s barely an inch between them.

Hinata is completely red now, he knows it. He can feel the blazing heat in his cheeks and up his neck, and Kageyama must think he looks ridiculous but he doesn’t know what do but just stare–

And then Kageyama takes a step back and Hinata feels like he’s just been slapped in the face.

What the hell was that? Hinata feels like he’s just missed out on something, and before he can stop it, a thought flickers into his brain. _Was Kageyama just about to kiss me?_

Looking at the tall boy, he certainly looks guilty about something, his eyes are stuck to the floor, avoiding making eye contact with him, his mouth is twisted, and he’s got the cutest blush on his face.

Taking that as confirmation that _yes,_ Kageyama was about to kiss him, Hinata feels giddy sensation rush through him. He’s relieved because if Kageyama wanted to kiss him, then Hinata isn’t weird after all. Liking boys can’t be weird if _both_ Kageyama and Hinata do. The thought sends a wave of relief through him but its quickly replaced by something more frantic, _Kageyama wants to kiss me._ And Hinata knows what he has to do. He might not have had a plan all along, but he isn’t going to put all his money to waste now.

Hinata closes the distance between them again, and before Kageyama’s eyes can even flicker back up, Hinata’s on his tippy toes, has an arm around Kageyama’s neck and he’s kissing him.

Kageyama makes a surprised noise and they’re both staring at each other, eyes wide, and Hinata thinks that’s probably weird so he closes his eyes. In the darkness, Hinata can more clearly take note of the sensation of Kageyama’s lips on his own and there’s a fire in the pit of his stomach, steadily growing with each second they’re together.

And then Kageyama steps back again and Hinata can’t stop his whine of protest. His lips are tingling, and he doesn’t want them to stop.

“Why are you stopping, dumbass?”

Kageyama is looking strangely at Hinata, like he can’t believe what just happened. But then he suddenly looks pleased, his grin growing wide. And Hinata notes with delight that his expression is akin to when he’s eating chocolate.

As Kageyama kisses him again, Hinata thinks, relieved, that he won’t have to empty out his pockets anymore to see Kageyama smile again. But then Kageyama presses his lips firmer onto his and Hinata stops thinking all together.

*

Later, Hinata discovers that Kageyama loves drinking milk because it helps him feel less anxious– that it stops the anxiety from overwhelming him just that little bit. Hinata decides then that he’s going to buy Kageyama milk every day for as long as they’re together. And looking at their joined hands, and the boy beside him, Hinata hopes that will be for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
